Membrane roofs are roofs that are covered with a polymeric sheet or membrane. These polymeric sheets can be, for example, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), thermoplastic olefin (TPO), or ethylene propylene diene monomer rubber (EPDM), as well as other materials. The polymeric sheet is positioned over a roof surface and held in place by fasteners, adhesive, or ballast. Adjacent sheets are bonded together along lap seams to form a unitary single sheet of the polymer covering the entire roof.
Generally, roof membranes are either white or black. Theoretically, the membranes could be basically any color. The choice of color may be for aesthetic purposes or to reduce energy costs by reflecting thermal energy. Regardless of color, the appearance following installation is of paramount importance both from an aesthetic standpoint and from a functional standpoint.
When replacing an existing roof, new sheeting is difficult to keep clean. In a re-roofing application, a section of the old roof covering is removed and new roof membrane is immediately installed in its place. This allows the roof to be fully covered each night. As subsequent sections of the old roof are removed, the roofers walk on the newly installed membrane. This can scratch and mar the new membrane.
While these membranes have generally been commercially successful, there remains a need for additional improvements to facilitate their installation.